toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amtrakmetra
Welcome! Hi Amtrakmetra, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Removed/Unreleased Features page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Amtrakmetra! -- Theevina (Talk) 23:58, March 20, 2012 : Also, you'll need to offer some real proof the Funny Farms was going to exist before you add that to the page. Don't delete templates or other content on pages. Theevina • talk 21:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Images Do you take images off of Google or other websites? That is against the rules to the Wiki, so please take your own photos. --Osha 01:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Please Stop Stop adding false, stolen or rumored information to pages or you will be blocked. As far as I know, the leg factory never appeared on the test server. You cannot add information like that without evidence. Theevina • talk 22:09, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Provide Evidence Hi. You've been told to provide evidence before adding to a page. Even if you say it is in Toontown's records, you will still need to provide a link to where you obtained that information. Otherwise, the information is false. Famous Specimen The famous list is only for playground owners, Disney characters, or SOS toons. You should not add Toontask givers, especially Youtube users. It would be best if you read the summaries. Fan made images Hi. The images you are posting of the name tags/cog profiles are clearly identified as fan made. It would be best if you do not upload and insert fan made images into articles. It's obviously not a work from Toontown, judging on how it's designed. Also, please do not continue to make the same edits on a page that were previously undone. This will get you blocked. Theevina • talk 14:53, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Links Please don't add links that don't exist. Try linking one that already exists. --Osha 02:26, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Please stop with the images I see you posted more fake pictures (this time of skelecogs). Most of your edits have not been about authentic stuff. Please only add something if you are certain it is part of the game now. Rumors from Disney or other places should never be added because they are not canon and are often made up. This might be your last warning. Theevina • talk 05:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Even if you did say it was fake, we still can't have any fake things on real pages. We made exceptions for Cog Nation, Chairman and Funny Farms because they were popular and people would demand it, but we're not doing any more. Theevina • talk 21:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :It would be best if you read our messages clearly, so you wouldn't misinterpret what we are trying to say. See the Fan made images section on this page, "It would be best if you do not upload and insert fan made images into articles," which means no fan art on articles. This is not in any way to bully you out of the wiki; it is to allow users to better understand this wiki's way of editing, aka Toontown Wiki:Manual of Style. DONT VANDALIZE MY USER PAGE! What gives you the right to edit my user page? Its not YOURS. And the fact that you put "Edit My Page" when it was "DO NOT EDIT MY PAGE", made me very angry. I don't care if you reverted it. Its still vandalizing, rude, and wrong. Do not EVER edit someone's page. Unless someone ELSE has vandalized it before hand. Good bye. Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 11:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) No. YOU did it. Dont even DARE say someone else did. Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 21:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC)